


Ships in the Night

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: During a party, Commodore Ushijima pulls Sakusa aside for a brief discussion.Day 6:hanakotoba|| pirate AU ||favorite feature
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe it's already day 6...

“Would you care to join me outside?”

Sakusa did his best to keep from looking too excited, but nodded furiously. He could see his cousin sending him suggestive looks from across the room and knew he had an idea of what was going on as Ushijima held out his arm for him. Sakusa took it delicately and allowed him to lead him outside. Away from the crowd, Sakusa let out a sigh of relief at the lack of noise and the feeling of the cool night air. They found a small bench within the gardens and Ushijima led them over. Sakusa thanked him and sat down, the two of them falling into a moment of silence as they embraced their time alone.

“Thank you for inviting me out here, Commodore,” Sakusa finally said, breaking the silence. He pretended to be focused on the sky when he felt Ushijima’s gaze on him.

“Of course,” he said. “I thank you for joining me.”

Sakusa took a deep breath, trying to come up with another way to continue their conversation. Ushijima was not a man of many words, which Sakusa didn’t mind one bit, but to say he longed to know more about him was an understatement.

“When will your ship be heading out again?”

Ushijima sighed. “I am unsure of exactly when, but most likely soon. As you know our problem with pirates has been progressively increasing, so I would not be surprised if I were called out in a few days' time.” Sakusa glanced over at him and caught the gentle look in his eyes. “Therefore, I suppose that means I should take advantage of our time together now.”

Sakusa coughed and turned away again. He held a hand up to his chest to try and calm his beating heart, but it made no difference.

“Well,” Sakusa managed to gasp, “if there’s anyone that can stop Captain Daichi and his crew, I am sure it would be you.”

Sakusa looked up again, hoping that his compliment would be taken well, but for some reason, Ushijima appeared amused by his comment. Sakusa raised an eyebrow at this, to which Ushijima snorted and shook his head.

“If I am to be sent after Captain Daichi and the Karasuno again, they will most definitely remain uncaught.”

Sakusa’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Because I will let them go, of course.”

Sakusa studied Ushijima carefully, trying to find signs of this being a joke. Had he really shameless confessed to potentially disobeying orders in front of him? Had he forgotten who Sakusa was? However, Sakusa knew Ushijima well enough that the look in his eyes was a clear sign of how serious he was and he knew his expression twisted into one of confusion when Ushijima gave a small smile.

“After my last encounter with Captain Daichi, I have been...enlightened about certain situations,” explained Ushijima. He sighed and leaned back on the bench. His expression was serious once more. “While I would prefer to share all of the details for your safety, the only things you need to know are that we reached a private accord and that because someone is a pirate does not mean they are ill-intentioned. Likewise, because someone is part of the law does not mean they were all well-intentioned either.”

Sakusa took a moment to ponder Ushijima’s words. With his uncle as the governor, Ushijima was well aware of how much of a risk it was telling Sakusa all this, and yet, he had done so without any sign of worry. Were it anyone else, Sakusa wouldn’t hesitate to call them a fool, but he knew that was the last thing Ushijima was. Occasionally naive, yes, but a fool, no. He told Sakusa this in confidence and he trusted Sakusa with this information for a reason. Those reasons were unclear yet, but it meant enough to Ushijima to share them with him, so Sakusa would keep them for as long as he needed.

“Are you saying you have ill intentions towards me then?” he eventually asked. He was half-joking, but a part of him was also searching for anything else he could get.

Ushijima gave a small huff. “I am not, but I understand why you would be concerned after what I said.”

He stood up suddenly and Sakusa tried to move to join him, but Ushijima waved a hand, telling him to remain seated. He moved to stand before Sakusa who now looked up at him curiously as he towered over him.

“The only intentions I have towards you are for marriage.” 

Sakusa was once again struck by Ushijima’s bold words. He had been longing for this moment for a while now, but to have it be reality was another thing entirely. He hadn’t realized his jaw had fallen open until he felt Ushijima’s calloused fingers gently nudge his chin up. He remained touching him, though, keeping him tilted up and focused on Ushijima.

“I understand that this is unexpected and I do not expect an answer now. However, I only ask that you think about this and that by the time I return from my next trip, you will have an answer for me.”

Ushijima let go and Sakusa could only nod numbly as Ushijima smiled down at him. He then bowed to him and bid him a good night, but Sakusa was deaf to everything around him.

There was no doubt that Komori would tease him endlessly later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/626533579439079424/ships-in-the-night)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1294673124911468544?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
